


The Cold and the Unknown

by violue



Series: The Warmth of Seraphina's Flame [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captivity, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: The Impala reaches its destination.





	The Cold and the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Lydie <3

The cold sneaks up on Castiel. The sea has brought a chill with it for the entire voyage, but only two days after Castiel’s berserker fugue, he finds himself waking to an extreme, bone chattering cold. Grateful for the pile of furs he’s been sleeping on, Castiel burrows into them, trying to fall back asleep.

There’s something else that feels off, and it takes Castiel’s frozen and exhausted mind several minutes to realize what it is; the ship is barely rocking. They’re anchored.

“Morning, sunshine.” Castiel burrows tighter at the sound of Winchester’s voice. If Castiel were willing to break his silence, he’d tell this awful barbarian to go away. “We need to talk,” Winchester says, all traces of merriment fading from his voice.

Something is very wrong.

Castiel sits up, peering out from his cocoon of furs.

“Or… well I guess _I_ need to talk. Look, Blue Eyes, I’ve been thinking and… I just don’t know if showing up with you on the heels of a botched mission was my best idea. I really feel like I can’t guarantee your safety.”

Winchester sighs, hands gripping the bars of Castiel’s cell.

“I acted too impulsively. Yanked you from your home, brought you out here where I’ve got no place to keep you. And I can’t just… turn the ship around and bring you back.”

Where is this leading? Is Winchester going to leave Castiel here in the bowels of his ship indefinitely?

“I can turn you loose, and maybe you’ll find your way back to Enoch eventually, or… or I can stash you in my home until we come up with a better plan.”

Oh yes, turn Castiel loose in a cold and foreign land that might have an unfavorable view of Enochians. _That_ won’t lead Castiel to an early and ugly death.

“I swore my men to secrecy about you, told them I’ll be sending you on your way, but who knows if that’ll hold. Cole flat out refused, so obviously I had to kill _him…_ really hoping that keeps the others in line, but it’s hard to say.”

Castiel doesn’t know who Cole is or how to process any of that. He’d be appalled that Winchester would kill his own men so blithely, but truly Castiel has seen worse from Michael back home. He stands, looking at the shabby surroundings, wondering if Winchester’s home will be more of this.

“Look, I can’t promise you’ll be safe either way, but… you’re my soulmate. I gotta try to do right by you now, even if… even if I’m the one that got you into this mess.” Winchester comes into the cell and unlocks Castiel’s shackles. “The sun’s gonna start rising soon, then men will be here to maintain the ship, repair that fucking hole you made…” Winchester sighs. “I need a decision. If you want to find your way on your own, I can supply you with a map, a sword, supplies… but you gotta go now.”

Castiel wants to leave, brave whatever unknown wilds stand between him and his home in that hope that maybe, against all odds his brother will be alive and waiting for him. But if he does that, he will never know why Winchester and his men attacked in the first place, why he claimed Castiel’s people were villains.

He’ll never know this person that Seraphina herself saw fit to link to him.

He looks at Winchester, at the genuine concern in his eyes. Oh, unknowable Gods, why _this_ man?

He sighs, then he speaks. “I will come with you.”

Winchester’s eyes go wide before he nods. “Y-yeah, alright.”

  
  


*

  
  


They work quickly to pack the items in Castiel’s cell. Winchester shoots him periodic inquisitive looks, but says nothing until he’s handing Castiel a ridiculously heavy leather cloak with a large hood.

“You gotta wear this hood,” Winchester says. One look at the markings on your face and people around here will know you’re Enochian. Shouldn’t be many people about, but…”

Castiel nods. “I understand.”

Speaking still feels strange. It’s been so long, Castiel barely recognizes his own voice. They’re finally ready to go and some silly part of Castiel is excited. Beyond this vessel lies the unknown, the new.

“By the way,” Winchester says, “uh… name’s Dean. If you were wondering.”

Castiel is surprised, given that he thought this man was named Winchester. Perhaps then it is a title, or a family name.

“My name is Castiel,” Castiel offers in return.

Dean smiles, holding out his hand. “Hi, Castiel.”

Castiel doesn’t smile back, but he does reach out until they’re clasping each other’s forearms. 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this months ago but hadn't bothered to type it up because I didn't know where I was going with the story. I still don't, but I'm posting anyway. I never thought I'd be a "WIP" person because I **HATE** WIPs, but here we are.


End file.
